The Wedding
by sammyjayne74
Summary: On the day of her wedding, Jack has some words for his sister. Contains and original female character. Totally an AU.


Fic: The Wedding (sorry for the lame title)  
Author: DannyNSamGirl  
Pairing: Daniel/Shelley  
Rating: T  
Summary: On the day of the wedding, Jack has some words for his sister.

Her reflection had been staring back at her for the last 20 minutes. In half an hour she would cease to be Shelley O'Neill and would be someone else. She didn't know who this Shelley Jackson was going to be. Was being married going to change her? She wasn't entirely sure. The reflection smiled back at her, her whole face lighting up the room. But there was still this hidden fear. She had been waiting for this day for the last 2 months. Her head turned slowly, hearing the door creak open behind her. Jack stood in the door way, his mouth wide open.

'You look...'

She smiled back at him.

'...Different.' He said.  
'Really. I thought about wearing this for my next mission, what do you think?'

He stood back for a moment, looking at her, his head drifting down to her shoes.

'I don't know about those though. I don't think there regulation.'

Shelley laughed nervously, trying to hide her fears.

'You look nice too Jack, very handsome.'  
'Yeah, well i try my best.'

He was wearing his dress uniform.

'You all ways did look good in blue.' Shelley said.  
'White is deffinately your colour Shell.'

She turned back, looking at herself in the mirror. Jack stood behind her.

'Aren't we the best looking O'Neill's on the planet?' She said.

Jack shook his head.

'I am, but your not going to be for much longer.'

Then she realised.

'Oh yeah.'

Shelley continued to stare at herself in the mirror.

'Are you ok Shell?' Jack asked.  
'What am i doing Jack. I'm getting married.'  
'I know. The dress kinda gives it away.'  
'I mean it. Me, getting married. I just wish..'  
'Wish what?'  
'That my mother was here.'

Jack smiled.

'She'd be so proud of you.'  
'Then i guess she would be the only one.' Shelley said.

Shelley turned back, looking at her brother.

'God Shell, you want me to say it, is that it?'  
'I don't know. Its just that we've all ways had this strange relationship, ever since i was a kid.'  
'And that's probably my fault. You know i'm not good at that kind of thing. But...'

For the last 28 years they had been brother and sister, it was just the fact that Jack had never told her how he really felt. It was something he had left up to her mother and to some degree to his ex wife.

'You do know i...love you and i've all ways been proud of you.'

Shelley smiled, a little shocked.

'I've just never heard you say it. Especially after what happened between us.'

Jack reached out, taking her hand, sweeping her into a hug.

'It's in the past now. You've got a whole new future ahead of you and i'll be here with you. I'm not gonna leave my little sister, am i?'  
'You've all ways been more than a brother, Jack. You've been my best friend.'

He held her tighter, the emotion beginning to rise in his throat.

'You know what else makes me proud Shell.'  
'What?'

Jack stood back, putting her at arms length, smiling at her.

'What a beautiful woman you've become. Daniel just better realise how lucky he is.'

The tears began to fill up on her eyes. She held them back, not wanting to ruin her make-up.

'I'm the lucky one Jack. Two years ago i thought i'd never see you again, then you come back in to my life and i met Daniel.'

Jack cleared his throt, shaking away the emotion that was threatening to surface.

'I'm glad you came back. I don't know how i'm going to deal with Daniel as a brother-in-law though.' He joked, teasing his sister.  
'I think he's a little scared to. But he doesn't know you like i do.' She said.  
'I promise i won't do anything too...horrible, just yet.'

Shelley began to panic silently.

'Don't go getting him hurt Jack, not now i just found him.'  
'Calm down. I'm not gonna do anything. I might have a little chat with him later though.'  
'Yeah, i'm sure he'll really like that.' She said, smiling.

Her head looked away, looking up at the clock above them.

Jack smiled.

'Ready to go?' He said.

Shelley breathed in deeply, letting it out slowly.

'I guess so. I can't change my mind now, can i. Can i?' She said, looking up at him.  
'Well you could. But i think all those people out there would be slightly disapointed. Especially Daniel.'  
'I guess he would.'

Jack opened the door, leading her outside the room. The both of them stood outside, hearing voices coming from inside. Shelley smiled as one voice stood out from the rest.

'Daniel.' She said.

Jack nodded.

'Yeah. We should go in. You don't want to keep him waiting.'  
'I think i've waited long enough.' She said.

He smiled back at her. Shelley looked up at him, seemingly for the last time as an O'Neill.

'I just want you to know something, Jack.'  
'Whats that?'  
'That i want you to know how much i love you being my brother and how much i love you. No one, especially Daniel could ever take your place.'

Jack leaned out his arm, watching as she grabbed hold of it. The emotion in him came back.

'I love you too Shell, i love you too.'

Both of them stepped forward as 'someone' opened the door in front of them.

Daniel stood a few feet away, talking to Teal'c. His head turned, looking past his friend. Daniel turned slowly, seeing Shelley and Jack standing in the door way. He smiled at her. Every one turned to look at her. They began walking towards them, stopping as they stood next to Daniel. Jack smiled at her, releasing her arm. At the time they had announced they were getting married he had been pleased for them. But now, as it was about to happen, Jack felt a little sad. He had only just gotten her back and now he was 'giving' her away again.

Everything felt as though it was a dream. She had waited for this moment for a long time. Daniel slipped his hand in to hers. He didn't think he'd seen anyone look so beautiful before. Shelley looked across at Jack. He had supported her so much over the last year, after spending so long apart. The she saw Daniel, smiling at her. She caught her breath, finally realising that she was going to be Mrs Daniel Jackson.

The ceremony seemed to go by so quickly. The Reverand Charlie LLoyd, was an airforce minister and a member of the sgc, finally said the words they had been waiting so long to hear.

'You are now, husband and wife. You may now...'

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Daniel pulled her towards him, kissing her softly. Shelley sighed. All of their friends stood, clapping. But the married couple weren't taking any notice. They were standing in front of them, still kissing. Jack smiled, not being able to stop. He turned back for a moment, catching Sam's eye. She smiled back at him then turned to her father. Earlier that morning they had talked about the wedding. Jacob had wondered when she was going to settle down and get married, and with who? But he had all ways had a suspicion. Jack turned back towards his sister and Daniel. God, he was his brother-in-law now. For nearly 6 years, Daniel had been his friend, now he was family. Which, scared him a little. But he knew that there was no one else on the planet that he would want her to be with. Jack knew that he would look after her. Finally after what semed like an eternity, the two of them parted. Jack began to laugh at them. But they didn't care. This was there day, one they were planning to remember for the rest of their lives. Jack and Sam walked over to them. Teal'c shook Daniel's hand, all most ripping it out of his socket.

'Congratulations, Daniel Jackson.'  
'Thank you Teal'c, i think.' Daniel said, rubbing his shoulder.

Sam leaned in, hugging her friend, smiling at her. Jack walked around them, heading towards Daniel. He stood in front of him and nodded.

'I want to talk to you later.' Jack said.  
'Ok.'

Both of them turned, looking at Shelley and Sam. Daniel smiled. He still couldn't believe it, she was his wife. Shelley was everything he had ever wanted. No one had ever made him feel this way. From that first touch of her hand in the commissary that day, Daniel knew that there would never be anyone else but her. He appeared at her side, holding her hand. Her head turned back, smiling at him. She still felt as though she was dreaming. Shelley was a little scared that one day in the future, her dream was going to turn in to a nightmare. But all of her fears seemed to drift away when he smiled back at her. He leaned in, whispering in her ear.

'I love you.'

Shelley didn't say anything. She just looked up at him smiling. They were so happy that nothing could ever spoil this day.


End file.
